Cerita Kita
by Ahanachan
Summary: cerita singkat pasangan Sasunaru saat sang anak terjaga di tengah malam.


**Cerita Kita**

**Discla****i****mer **: Naruto dan seperangkatnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto secara sah, dan akan menjadi milih Kishi sensei sampai kapanpun

**Pair : **So Pasti Sasunaru

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : ** Family

**Sumarry : **cerita singkat pasangan Sasunaru saat sang anak terjaga di tengah malam.

**Warning : **Ooc jelas, abal jelas, gaje jelas, typo(s) jelas, shounen-ai jelas, M-preg dan masih banyak lagi.

**Don't like, Don't read**

Di suatu kamar di sebuah rumah yang megah, terdapat sepasang suami-istri atau lebih tepatnya suami-suami tengah tertidur lelap. Tak ada suara di ruangan tersebut kecuali denting jam dinding -yang menunjukkan jam 1 dinihari- yang mengalun teratur. Gelapnya malam juga menambah kesunyian di kamar tersebut.

Oek... oek...

Namun kesunyian tersebut sirna saat seorang bayi yang berada di box bayinya menangis. Membuat orang tua dari bayi tersebut terbangun.

"Menma..." gumam salah satu pria berambut pirang aka Naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpinya.

Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur tetapi "Biar aku saja yang membawanya kesini" cegah pria lain yang memiliki rambut hitam aka Sasuke.

"Hoam..." dengan agak terkantuk Sasuke menuju ke arah box bayi tempat dimana sang bayi menangis.

Oek... Oek...

Digendongnya bayi yang diberi nama Menma tersebut oleh Sasuke sambil ditimang-timang agar sang bayi berhenti menangis.

"Cup cup cup... Menma haus ya? Kalau begitu kita ke kaa-san ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil membawa Menma ke ranjangnya. Di berikannya Menma yang ada di gendongannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aduh, anak kaa-san, sudah haus ya. Cup cup, Sini kaa-san beri minum." Ucap Naruto sambil membawa Menma ke dalam dekapannya dan tangisan Menma pun sudah mereda. Sasuke yang sudah tak menggendong Menma pun memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

Diberinya ASI dan dielusnya kepala Menma supaya sang anak terlelap kembali. "Tidur ya sayang." Ucap Naruto penuh keibuan walaupun dia seorang pria.

Sasuke juga tak pilih diam. Dia juga mengelus sebentar kepala bayinya yang baru berumur dua bulan dan merangkul sang suami yang tengah menyusui Menma.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Naruto masih fokus pada kegiatannya. Kepalanya kini dia senderkan pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Kau tau, entah mengapa aku masih tidak percaya jika sekarang aku telah menikah dengan mu dan juga telah memiliki Menma disini." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Aku pun begitu Sasuke." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Padahal dulu aku dan kau itu tak ada akur-akurnya sama sekali." Kali ini dia terkekeh geli.

"Kau benar. Entah mengapa kita selalu saja bertengkar, padahal itu hanya karena hal sepele. Dan yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir adalah kenapa aku mau meladeni usurotokanchi sepertimu. Aduh..." Sasuke mengaduh saat Naruto menyikut perutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak terima.

"Jangan berkata kasar di depan anak kita. Aku tak mau dia menirunya. Dasar..." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Tapi kau tambah manis kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit salah satu pipi Naruto gemas.

"Teme." Protes Naruto.

"eh, tak boleh berkata kasar." Naruto yang lupa pun hanya menyengir gaje seakan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hehe, maaf aku juga lupa." Ucapnya.

"Naruto, apa kau tau kapan pertama kali aku mulai merasa suka kepadamu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang ada di dalam dekapan Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Memang kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat camping sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"benarkah? Aku juga sepertinya sama sepertimu Sasuke. Kalau tak salah saat kita tersesat." Naruto terkekeh kembali. Merasa lucu dengan masa lalunya.

"Dan saat itu kau sungguh merepotkan." Sontak Naruto melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Tapi hal tersebut malah membuat Menma merasa terganggu dan hendak menangis lagi. "Hiks... oek... oek.."

"Aduh Menma, maafkan kaa-san. Kaa-san tak sengaja. Cup cup cup. Ini gara-gara tou-san mu itu sih." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Menma dan berhasil.

"Kenapa aku?" Protes Sasuke tak terima.

"iish, karena ucapan mu itu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'merepotkan' huh?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Kau memang merepotkan. Coba saja waktu itu kau tak pecicilan , pasti kita tak akan jatuh kejurang itu dan tersesat kan. Untung saja kita saat itu masih hidup." Jelas Sasuke, tak terima disalahkan.

"iya, aku tau pada saat itu aku yang salah. Tapi tak usah memakai kata merepotkan kan bisa. Seperti kau tidak saja." Balas Naruto.

"Memang begitu nyatanya. Coba ku tanya. Siapa yang saat itu kakinya terkilir dan tak bisa apa-apa lalu aku membantunya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan? Siapa coba?"tanya Sasuke menuntut. Wajah Naruto pun merah padam karena malu. Benar juga perkataan Sasuke, dia memang merepotkan pada waktu itu.

"Iya iya, aku megaku kalau aku saat itu merepotkan." Ucap Naruto menyerah. Disandarkan lagi kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Dan Apa kau masih ingat saat aku menembakmu?"lanjut Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kau tau, aku berlatih mati-matian saat itu." Pipi Sasuke kini agak merona mengatakan hal tersebut.

"benarkah? Sebesar itukah cintamu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku tak percaya." tanya Naruto.

"sungguh. Tentu saja aku mau melakukan itu hanya untuk dirimu. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah reaksi dari fans ku yang menurutku sangat berlebihan itu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"haha, kau benar. Padahal sehari sebelumnya mereka menangis histeris, tapi keesokannya mereka malah membuat Sasunaru fansclub. Itu sungguh hal yang sangat lucu untuk ku." Naruto hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya akan tindakan para fans dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Dan Saat ayahmu menentang hubungan kita. Jujur, aku saat itu takut kehilangan mu. Sangat." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku juga tau itu. Tapi yang membuat aku tak habis pikir adalah alasan tou-san yang tak menyetujui hubungan kita karena tak ingin memiliki menantu bermuka datar. Hahaha. Itu sungguh sangat konyol. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa renyah tetapi tak terlalu keras karena takut mengganggu Menma nantinya.

"Dan rasanya saat itu aku mau protes. Apa salahnya coba memiliki menantu seperti ku?" protes Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tou-san tak keberatan. Hanya saja di keluargaku semuanya yah kautaulah. Ceria dan hyperaktif. Jadi akan terlihat aneh jika memiliki menantu seperti mu. ji-san mu memang konyol Menma." Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya.

"Dan saat kau melamar ku. Tak kusangka saat itu juga kau juga menikahiku. Padahal kan aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sebal.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Aku sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari kok. Jadi kau tenang saja. Selama ada aku disitu pasti beres." Ucap Sasuke PD.

"PD sekali kau." Protes Naruto.

"Dan lagi, saat kau dinyatakan hamil. Walaupun aku tau kau memang bisa hamil, tapi aku sungguh kaget dan tak percaya mendengarnya. Rasanya saat itu aku ingin berteriak kencang dan berkata jika kau hamil kepada seluruh dunia. Untung saja aku tak melakukannya. Bisa rusak reputasiku."

"Dasar,... uchiha dan reputasinya." Dengus Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa kan. Kau juga suka itu. Dan selama kau hamil juga saat-saat dimana aku merasa sangat bahagia. Namun saat kau melahirkan, rasanya aku tak kuat menahan tenaga ku. Aku ketakutan ku saat ayah mu tak merestui kita. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan mu di dunia ini.." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto berkali-kali.

"saat itu pun untuk pertama kalinya aku menanggalkan sifat Uchiha ku. Untung saja semua memahaminya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah diusir dari klan." Sasuke terkekeh.

"hahaha, kau berlebihan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau ada-ada saja. Uhm, sepertinya Menma sudah tidur, biar kutaruh di boxnya dulu." Naruto hendak bangun namun tangannya dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia tidur disini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"tak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin tidur bersama anak dan istriku." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Naruto membenarkan posisinya dan meletakkan Menma diantara dirinya dan Sasuke dengan hati-hati lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Dipeluknya Naruto namun tetap menyisakan tempat ditengah agar anaknya tak terjepit oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dikecupnya bibir Naruto sebentar lalu "Oyasumi kaa-san." Wajah Naruto memerah karena panggilan Sasuke tadi dan karena kecupan dari Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih kau teme." Ucap Naruto sebal.

"eits... jangan berkata kasar. Lagipula ini berguna agar Menma mau memanggil mu kaa-san dan aku tou-san. Pendidikan dini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu sajalah-" jeda sebentar "-oyasumi tou-san" Sasuke pun tersenyum mendengrnya.

Dan mereka pun terlelap dengan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil yang menyertainya. Keluarga yang mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh mereka namun sangatlah nyata.

'jagalah keluargaku dengan baik Kami-sama, dan biarkan kami selalu bersama sampai ajal menjemput' ucap Sasuke dan Naruto dalam hati bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun terlelap dalam senyum kebahagiaan.

END

Krik... krik...

Huwaaa… Apa-apaan ini? Maafkan author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman ini yang seenak jidatnya membuat fanfic yang gaje ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, namanya juga mau meramaikan fanfiction. Muahahahaha. Oke, saya tau ini berlebihan dan gak nyambung.

Dan terima kasih bagi para senpai atau readers yang sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje ini. Karena saya masih newbie di ffn, saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai-senpai sekalian.

Dan karena ini fanfic pertama saya, saya mohon saran dan kritik dari para senpai dan readers –bagi yang berkenan- yang membangun. Dan kalau bekenan jangan nge-flame dulu. Tapi kalau mau nge-flame jangan pedes-pedes ya. Jadi,...

Mind to REVIEW...


End file.
